


Tome'tayl

by fakebodies



Series: Roleswap AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, boy look its more roleswap!!, first chapter is set after jango's death, second is after vader's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Petir (center)

**Author's Note:**

> A little addition to the Roleswap AU. It's probably wise to read the big one first - you can locate it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5986360/chapters/13756546)

It’s two in the morning when Boba leaves the vheh’yaim, his hands trembling at his sides, breaths coming uneven. He hadn’t woken up screaming that night, and Vader had been fast asleep. Boba didn’t want to bother him with yet another nightmare, instead slipping silently from the room. He sits down against the wall outside, staring up at the stars. Had Jango seen the same sky? Vader had mentioned that this hadn’t been Jango’s real home planet, yet they always came to visit here.

He ends up lost in his thoughts, nails digging into his arms as Jango’s words from the nightmare play on repeat in his mind. He’s not sure how long he’s been out there before a figure sits down next to him. He glances over, surprised to see Atin and not Vader sitting at his side.

“What are you doing?” Boba asks, voice coming out harder than he’d intended. Atin just looks up at the stars, shrugging.

“Nothing. I just figured you’d be out here.”

“How?” Boba frowns. He’d been near-silent leaving his rooms, this man shouldn’t have heard him at all. Atin cracks a smile, glancing at Boba.

“Don’t give me that look. I used to be a soldier, I know how to keep an ear out for quiet threats.”

“Am I a threat?”

“Of course not.” Atin shakes his head. “I just thought you might like some company.”

“How did you know I’d be out here?”

“This is where Jango would come to sit, too. The trees get too thick to really see the sky around the other buildings.” the clone shrugs, looking back up at the night sky.

“He did?”

“Almost every time he woke up in the night. He’d stare up at the stars, and sometimes he’d be focusing so hard I thought he was trying to see far enough out to find which planet you were on.”

Boba is silent for a while before sighing, sliding back against the wall so he can get a better view of the stars. “Will you tell me about him?”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

Vader finds Boba next morning, asleep on the ground next to Atin. Atin stands up when Vader walks over, stifling a yawn.

“What happened?”

“Nothing. I found him out here, so I sat with him and told him stories about his father.”

“Nightmares again.” Vader sighs. “I wish I could do more for him.”

“You just have to do what you can and let time do the rest.” Atin smiles tiredly. “There’s not a single one of us who hasn’t woken up screaming or crying or convinced we were back on the battlefield. Just give it some time.”

“I know. I can’t help wishing it didn’t take so long.”

“It’s hard.” Atin nods. Boba groans as he sits up, glancing between Vader and Atin.

“How long have I been asleep?”

“A couple hours.” Atin says, turning to head back into the vheh’yaim. Boba thanks him and he stops to assure Boba it’s never a problem before continuing into the domed building.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Vader asks, helping Boba to his feet.

“You deserve a full night of rest.”

“I don’t mind sitting up with you, Boba.”

“You do enough for me already.” Boba shakes his head. Vader smiles tiredly, muttering something as they walk back to their rooms.

“Don’t say that. You do more than enough.” Boba stops Vader, grabbing his arm.

“If I did more than enough I’d be able to help with your nightmares.”

“You do help.”

“If you say so.” Vader sighs “I still wish I could do more.”

“Just stay with me.”

“Of course, Boba. I wouldn’t abandon you.”

“Then I say you’re doing enough.” Boba releases Vader’s arm, and Vader smiles gently.

“Thank you.”


	2. Kyr (end)

Boba goes back to the only people he knows. They bury Vader next to Jango, having another meal in his honor. The clones tell stories but Boba can't bring himself to listen for long. He leaves for Vader's room, sitting against and pulling his knees to his chest. This was his fault, all of it. He was the reason Jango had died, and the only person who took care of him had died at his own hand. He's a monster, he's defective, he shouldn't be allowed to stay here. The others had been so welcoming to him, though. No one had asked how Vader had died, but Boba's certain they know- how could they not?

That night, after he's packed what few belongings he wants to take, he slips out to the Slave I. He's surprised to see a Twi'lek standing by her, stopping in his tracks. The woman gives him a gentle smile and walks over to him, her arms crossed over her chest. Boba knows he's seen her before, but he'd never properly met her. The woman extends her hand to him and he shakes it, frowning.

"My name is Laseema. I don't think we've been introduced."

"No. My name's Boba. You prepare the food, don't you?"

"I do." she nods. "Atin is my husband."

Boba nods, looking her over. "You don't spend much time with the clones."

"No, they're a little rowdier than I like most times."

Boba smiles at that, nodding. "It's good, though. They're happy."

"They are. You should be too." Laseema nods. Her words surprise him and he frowns again, jaw clenching.

"No, I shouldn't. You don't know what happened."

"I don't, that's true, but I did know Vader and Jango. Neither would want to see you hurting."

"It's hard not to." Boba's shoulders drop and he sighs. She touches his arm gently, nodding.

"It will be hard for a long time. All of us will help you."

"I can't stay here." Boba shakes his head, looking back up at her.

Laseema gives him another kind, sad smile. "I'm not asking you to. Just remember you have a home here."

"I will."

"K'oyacyi, Boba Fett." she steps out of his way. Boba nods, adjusting the strap of his bag.

"I'll do my best."

Laseema nods, watching him board his ship. "I know."


End file.
